familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Loretto, Pennsylvania
Loretto is a borough in Cambria County, Pennsylvania, United States. It is officially part of the Johnstown, Pennsylvania Metropolitan Statistical Area as recognized by the US Census Bureau, but local sources list it as part of the Altoona, Pennsylvania area due to its proximity to Altoona and usage of Altoona over Johnstown for local services. Geography Loretto is located at (40.506355, -78.636066). According to the United States Census Bureau, the borough has a total area of , all of it land. Loretto is home to Saint Francis University, an institute of higher learning with an enrollment of 2,210.About Saint Francis University History Loretto was founded in 1799 by Demetrius Augustine Gallitzin as the first English-speaking Roman Catholic settlement west of the Allegheny Front. He named it after the town of Loreto, Italy, site of a Catholic place of pilgrimage. Loretto was built adjoining the original settlement founded by Captain Michael McGuire, a Revolutionary War veteran, in 1788. In his will, Captain McGuire donated land to the Catholic Church on which Prince Gallitzin built St. Michael's Church in 1799. Federal Correctional Institution, Loretto is a U.S. federal prison located near Loretto, on the site of a former Catholic seminary. Demographics }} As of the census of 2000, there were 1,190 people, 133 households, and 82 families residing in the borough. The population density was 1,167.3 people per square mile (450.5/km²). There were 153 housing units at an average density of 150.1 per square mile (57.9/km²). The racial makeup of the borough was 96.39% White, 2.52% African American, 0.50% Asian, 0.08% Pacific Islander, 0.25% from other races, and 0.25% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.26% of the population. There were 133 households out of which 21.8% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 51.1% were married couples living together, 6.0% had a female householder with no husband present, and 37.6% were non-families. 27.8% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.0% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.52 and the average family size was 3.20. In the borough the population was spread out with 5.5% under the age of 18, 71.6% from 18 to 24, 8.7% from 25 to 44, 7.2% from 45 to 64, and 6.9% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 21 years. For every 100 females there were 70.7 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 69.8 males. The median income for a household in the borough was $30,357, and the median income for a family was $40,750. Males had a median income of $30,417 versus $16,250 for females. The per capita income for the borough was $7,125. About 2.7% of families and 9.1% of the population were below the poverty line, including none of those under age 18 and 2.6% of those age 65 or over. Notable people * Charles M. Schwab, industrialist References External links * Saint Francis University Category:Settlements established in 1816 Category:Boroughs in Cambria County, Pennsylvania Category:Boroughs in Pennsylvania